Suspendu
by AilysB
Summary: Un moment privilégié. L'intimité d'une chambre. La rencontre de deux êtres.


Suspendu

* * *

Une douce brise. Une caresse. Un touché légers. Une respiration tranquille, régulière. Douceur, légèreté, lenteur, allégresse. Un torse qui se soulève délicatement au grès des inspirations et expirations de son propriétaire. Un corps moite. La lenteur, l'extrême lenteur à laquelle le temps semble s'écouler. Des lèvres légèrement ouvertes, laissant échapper un souffle doux. Une odeur agréable, enivrante, gourmande. Le temps se ralentit.

_Le temps se suspend._

Mes doigts parcourent son corps, son cou, ses omoplates, son torse, ses bras, ses mains, ses doigts, pour enfin revenir vers son cou. Je sens tous les reliefs de son corps, les creux, les protubérances, les muscles, les os, tout. Je me délecte de chaque sillons, chaque parcelles de ce corps divinement ciselés. Sa peau frémit sous l'assaut de mes phalanges, ses quelques poils se hérissent, ses tétons timidement s'érigent. Je veux le sentir, plus, encore plus, tellement plus... Mes yeux parcours son visage, que dis-je? Cette gravure digne des plus grands sculpteurs. Mes yeux glissent nonchalamment de la base de son cou, vers son menton, légèrement carré, ce qui ne laisse pas de doute à sa masculinité. A laquelle on pourrait pourtant douter, non pas du fait d'une quelconque féminisation, non, mais bien par le caractère sacré de sa beauté. Ni homme, ni femme, seulement une créature divine tombée des tréfonds d'un quelconque paradis. Une bouche pulpeuse, légèrement rosie et plus gonflée que d'accoutumé. Avec toute la douceur du monde, je glisse lentement mon pouce sur cette bouche oh combien désirée. Cette action provoque alors une mou boudeuse de son propriétaire endormi. Je me tiens à présent au dessus de cet être presque insaisissable. Presque oui, car il est bien là, se tenant innocemment sous moi.

Son nez droit se retrousse légèrement lorsqu'une de mes mèches lui tombe gentiment sur le visage. Ses sourcils noirs et arqués se froncent légèrement, créant ainsi une ride expression qui, même une fois ses sourcils défroncés, laisse la marque de son passage. Mon regard se porte sur ses cils, ses longs cils noirs. Comment peut-on avoir d'aussi longs cils? L'endormi s'agite dans son sommeil, ce qui entraîne le mouvement de son épaisse chevelure d'un noir de jais. Ah oui, ses cheveux. Aussi doux que la soie, aussi noirs que les ténèbres. Une délicate odeur fruitée se dégage alors de cette magnifique chevelure et vient taquiner mes narines. Je m'empare d'une mèche rebelle qui entrave à ma vue ce doux visage. Je me soulève, contemplant ce tableau qui s'offre à moi. Un ange ? Un Dieu ? Que sais-je? Mon regard coule sur ces épaules, larges, et fortes, mais tellement frêle à la fois. Je glisse mes doigts sur ces dernières, retraçant chaque détails, les remodelant à la manière d'un sculpteur, qui parfait son œuvre. Je m'abaisse, posant ma tête sur ce large torse, finement musclé. Un son régulier, tellement familier, tellement étrangers à la fois me parvient. Les Anges ont-ils un cœur? Peut-il battre? Peut-il s'arrêter? Vivent-ils? Meurent-ils? Doucement je me sens enveloppé par une douce chaleur. Elle m'étreint, m'englobe, m'attire, toujours plus près de son propriétaire.

Je me plaque sur son torse, un peu plus et je fusionne avec ce corps. Je me sens fondre, fondre dans ce corps. Je me sens aspiré, comme si la gravité avait renforcé sa force à cet endroit précis. Le poids de mon corps se fait sentir, mon bel endormi le ressent et commence à s'agiter. Je me soulève délicatement, ce qui n'empêche pas l'inévitable d'arriver. Non sans mal, celui qui me fait face ouvre difficilement les yeux. Ses paupières se soulèvent, papillonnent quelques secondes pour finir par s'ouvrirent. C'est alors que le temps se suspend. Je plonge mon regard dans ses yeux. Deux iris aussi noir que l'encre, aussi noir que les profondeurs de l'océan, aussi noir que l'ébène, me font face.

Une infime larme perle au coin de son œil droit, je me dépêche alors de recueillir cette gouttelette salé et l'apporte prestement à ma bouche, les yeux toujours dans les siens. Ah, maigre consolation, un léger goût salé habite mes papilles. Tendre présent. L'endormi ne l'ai plus.

Je disparais.

_Le temps reprend son court._


End file.
